Yearning
by prin1cess
Summary: POST S3 FINALE ( Doesnt follow S4) As the only one who knew that "Tyler" was "klaus" and that he/they were alive, Bonnie and the Hybrid spent a lot of time together while she worked to find a spell to return the Michelson to his own body.Love blossoms, feuds ensue, whats a teenage which to do? Klonnie/Stefonnie
1. Chapter 1

"So let me guess, you never told them" Klaus asked from his position on the couch, his back turned to her facing the fireplace.

Bonnie stopped in the doorway. Taking a deep breath, she sat down next to him and entwined her hand with his.

"You're right I didn't"

"care to tell me why sweetheart" Klaus asked, coxing his head to the side.

"because its too complicated, they wouldn't understand. Klaus I'm not sure if I even want a relationship with you, I'm not sure I can do what you're asking..."

"Tell your friends and family we're in love and Stay with me and only me forever- I don't see what's so hard in that love."

She looked down and he could practically see the gears in her head turning.

He untangled their hands and tipped her chin up to look at him. Placing a chaste kiss on her lips he stared intensely into her green orbs.

"bonnie, I spent my whole life running and hiding but I don't need to anymore and I don't want to. I love you and I want to be with you .Bonnie Benet I love you but if you don't feel the same way then I'm afraid we'll have to end what's been going on between us."

Bonnie was Stunned, Klaus just said he loved her. She desperately wanted to say it back but thought of how everyone would react, what would her father say? how they would judge her-

She was broken out of her trance by Klaus' words

"well it looks like I have my answer then"

* * *

Walking into the witches house once more she sighed. She was glad that she could no longer feel their presence and that they didn't inhabit this place anymore. If that were the case, she wouldn't have been able to bring him here in the first place.

"Klaus!"

She was met with silence witch only frustrated her because she could _feel _his presence. They began their little "tryst" shortly after she'd given him his body back. They had been spending a lot of time together and bonnie realized that he wasn't a complete ass, In fact he had shown her a loving, compassionate, caring side- someone she could depend on, who could protect her.

"I'm sorry okay baby, I want you! I need you, badly…We can go right now and tell everyone we know that we love each other and nothing or no-one is going to come between that… Klaus, Niklaus Michelson I love you.

She told herself that it was a onetime deal, that she was needy, alone and vulnerable and it wouldn't happen again, but then she saw him when he came out the shower, dripping wet clad with only a towel around his waist and she was hooked. Now she could barely survive through the day without missing the feel of his touch.

"Kla-"

She felt a gust of wind just before soft lips met hers in a passionate kiss. As he started to break away she only pushed her body into his further, unbuttoned his pants and flung him into the makeshift bedroom . Quickly following suit she went to shove him on the bed and began to take off her shirt.

"a little impatient are we?" Klaus said smirking.

Bonnie was silent as she revealed her new black and pink lace lingerie from Victoria's secret. Then she sauntered over to him and began to crawl towards him. Hovering over his form she placed light kisses all over his body.

"let me show you how sorry I am and just how much I love you, Klaus"

Klaus licked his lips unconsciously and used his vampire speed to switch their positions. Bonnie noticed that he'd somehow managed to undress himself in this process as she felt him pressing against her thigh.

Unhooking her bra in the front, he began Teasing her left nipple in his mouth, he used his hand to rub the neglected right breast, fondling it before switching sides.

One he'd had enough of that he kissed down her body stopping just above her underwear. Rubbing the fabric, he felt she was wet already and smirked.

"I didn't know you wanted me this badly love"

He ripped her underwear off and pumped two fingers in her swiftly.

"hey that was new and expensive!" She said and bit back a moan.

"I'll buy you more" he said before kissing her again. Adding another finger her moan was muffled by his lips against hers and he went even faster.

"k-Klaus!" she moaned reaching her climax, raking her nails on his back.

Her scent was everywhere now and he went to lick at her swollen clit, lapping her juices.

Once she came down from her euphoria she began to thrust her hips up, to get him to go deeper. But he held her in place and continued his ministrations. Just as she was about to reach her peak a 2nd time, he stopped.

"Klaus.." She moaned at the loss of his tounge inside her.

She reached down and fisted his manhood earning a moan from him as he threw his head back, while she took his tip in her mouth.

She took her time licking him painfully slowly up and down his shaft while rubbing small circles on his tip.

"bonnie" he said warningly .

She ignored him and began to take all of him in slowly. Before hollowing her cheeks making him moan and gently thrust into her mouth. Pulling away from him she licked the precum off his tip then looked into his eyes.

"Fuck me Klaus"

With Hybrid strength he pushed her onto her back and positioned himself starting a fast pace. She met him thrust for thrust as he impaled her into the mattress, the sound of skin hitting skin overpowering the soft radio in the background.

Flipping them over so she was on top, he laid down and gave her an expectant look.

Understanding what he wanted she began to bounce on top of him. Soon he grabbed her hips and helped her as she rode him his eyes turning gold, Bitting her just before her climax.

"Nikaussss"

"Bonnieee" He groaned as they came together.

Snuggling into his embrace, She kissed him passionately.

"I love you"

"I love you too, sweetheart"

* * *

**A/N: so i was immensley bored when i wrote this so my apologies if it sucked but i did it anyway cos JoMorgz is super sexy :)**


	2. Chapter 2

"Bonnie, what's going on? Why is _He_ here?" Stefan asked pointing to Klaus who smirked at the gesture.

"You said you'd get out of our lives after you got your body back, so-"

Klaus interrupted Caroline "I said I'd leave, love. That's completely different. Anyway its not your life I'm interested in being in."

"I'm not giving you anymore blood Klaus."

"Lena, this isn't about you." Bonnie replied. "besides you're a vampire now and Klaus doesn't want more hybrids"

"How do you know that witchy?" Damon asked with a raised eyebrow. "Matter of fact I can smell him all over you, why is that bon bon?.

Damon sped over to her, vamping out. Sensually sniffing up her neck "You smell like roses,bon"

Then he added, quietly so only she could hear "you didn't have to go to the psychotic mutt bon, I would have gladly fucked you if you asked me-"

Damon was pulled from bonnie and thrown across the room. He was met with an angry vamped up face of Klaus.

"Touch her again and you'll regret it!"

Apparently Klaus was the only one who heard Damon as everyone was bewildered trying to figure out just what was happening.

"Damon got up, with vamp speed and swung at Klaus who returned it with a kick and punch square in the jaw, picking up a piece of silver Damon hit Klaus in the shoulder and aimed for his heart when bonnie interrupted.

"Both of you stop!"

Using her magic, she moved them physically apart from each other, sending them to opposite sides of the room.

Breathing heavily she took the silence that followed as an opportunity to speak her mind.

"Klaus is my Boyfriend. I know I shouldn't and I don't really know how but, I love him."

She went over to him helping him up.

Damon smirked, he knew something was up but he wasn't expecting this.

Jeremy wasn't having it. "What the hell Bonnie? What's wrong with you?"

Tyler chuckled, the little gilbert was so whipped, poor guy. "So you two are fucking."

Caroline hit him in his chest. "Tyler!"

Tyler looked at her. "What? Damon was right"

Elena concerned for her best friend, agreed with her brother and pondered for a while before asking : "bonnie, did Klaus force you?"

The room went quiet.

Klaus spoke up. "Oh come now, you really think I would need to?"

"That's ridiculous he didn't force me to do anything"

Ignoring Bonnie,Elena stood up.

"How can we trust anything you say Klaus?How do we know you didn't compel her? Or threaten her?"

In seconds she was pinned to the wall, Klaus strangling her"Watch your tounge doppelganger, I no longer care if you live or die"

"Klaus!" Bonnie warned.

Klaus let Elena go, who was unable to catch her footing and fell to the floor.

Bonnie gave him a Stern look and he sighed. All he wanted was to be with his woman, not deal with these fools. The sheer audacity of that doe eyed girl, he was brought up being taught that women were treated with respect. The mere thought of forcing yourself on a woman was clause for banishment, or being ostracized from the community.

"Klaus is many things, but he would never force himself onto a women, believe me"

"ahhh Stefan, I knew you'd come around, I've missed you lad." Klaus said and gave him a pat on the back.

"Don't get excited, this doesn't mean we're friends again Klaus"

Klaus' smile faded just as quickly as it came.

"I'm aware. Bonnie love, I have some things to attend to so I'll be on my way. I think you and your, so called friends have a lot to discuss"

Giving bonnie a peck on the lips, he sped out.

"Well that was fun, aaaaannnd that concludes our drama of the day, see you again next week folks" Damon said, going to pour himself a glass of bourbon.

"shut up Damon" Bonnie retorted.

"ohh, grumpy are we? You know if he isn't giving it to you right, my offer still stands bon bon, My door is always open, for you." He added with a wink.

"unbelievable" Jeremy said rolling his eyes, before taking a double shot of tequila. He needed some kind of distraction until he was ready to come to grips with the whole situation.

Sitting down on the chair next to bonnie, Elena spoke soflty and held her hand.

"he really isn't forcing you or anything?"

Elena asked with worried eyes. " I know its rude but its Klaus bon. You're my best friend, my family, I can't lose you, I-i I've lost too many people already."

Caroline sat on the other side of bonnie. "why didn't you tell us Bonnie?"

Bonnie sighed. She should have hitchhiked on Klaus' back or something but she felt her friends needed to know and she promised Klaus. she wouldn't go back on it.

"I'm telling you now care, and no Elena really I chose this, I wanted him on my own."

Stefan pushed off against the wall he was leaning on. Going to sit right in front of bonnie, so close that their legs were touching. Staring deeply into her eyes he held her gaze for a moment before saying.

"Bonnie, Start from the beginning, Tell us how this happened."


	3. Chapter 3

Bonnie wondered, since when did Stefan care so much? Come to think of it, he's been around her quite a lot, going just about wherever she goes. She thought it was innocent but now… and why was he practically breathing in her oxygen? ignoring it, but making a mental note to talk to him later she began.

"after I gave Klaus his body back, the spell had a really big effect on me."

"I told you not to do it bonnie, I know how dangerous your magic is and what a risk it is every time you use it"

"Jeremy, not now. None of you were there except for Stefan and Damon who brought me back to the boarding house after I fainted"

Stefan interjected. "I offered you my blood-"

"So did Damon, but I didn't need it, I was fine. At least that's how I felt. Stefan being Stefan wouldn't let me go home till 3 days later and that was only after I insisted that I was okay…um on my way to the grill I had a nose bleed and had to pullover because it was causing my head to pound so much I couldn't focus on the road. It passed, then I continued on to the grill to get something to eat since I would be home alone again, that's where I met Klaus"

Looking up to meet Stefan's eyes, he gave a small nod, silently asking her to continue.

He was at the bar. I thought he was ignoring me but then when I sat down he said that there were vampires about and I should clean the blood on my shirt because mines very potent and It'd be a pity for such beauty and power to be tarnished. I stood up to go to the bathroom but my legs were shaky and my vision blurred. Next thing I knew we were back in Klaus' Mansion. Klaus was dabbing my forehead with a cloth"

**Flashback**

**"what are you doing?"**

**"Fishing." He deadpanned "what do you think I'm doing love, you have a fever, not to mention your nose started off before you passed out"**

**She used her elbow to prop herself up against a pillow. **

**"so? Everyone has nosebleeds now and then."**

**"not witches, you only have them when you exert yourselves to much, that's stage one, stage two is passing out and stage 3 is physical pain. Its uncommon to experience all 3 however if you have it is more than enough cause for worry. Your heart rate was low so I'm guessing you've been through these stages recently?"**

**"how do you know all this?" Bonnie winced in pain. So he wasn't lying after all. She tried to look like it didn't affect her but he knew it did.**

**"I've been with witches before, so I picked up on some things. You didn't answer my question love"**

**"Yeah, I passed out at the boarding house and woke up with a stained bloody t-shirt yesterday and today in the car I had a nosebleed and almost pass out too"**

**"why didn't you drink vampire blood? I'm sure Stefan would be more than willing to share"**

**"I didn't think it was so bad, I thought it would pass. Besides that would be my absolute last option."**

**Klaus was silent for a moment before biting into his wrist and offering it to her. When she refused he sped up to her and forced her to drink.**

**Coughing and Choking on the blood that was forcibly shoved down her throat. Bonnie was livid.**

**"what the Hell? Are you mental? WHO, What gives you the right to just-just"**

**"calm down love. All is right with the world now you can get out of my hair, you should be strong enough to get back home"**

**And he was right, she felt ...way better than fine, Klaus' blood was some powerful stuff.**

**But she wasn't letting it go. **

**"I'm not leaving until you tell me why the hell you just did that"**

**"go home sweetheart"**

**"NO!, what's wrong with you? When you were in Tyler's body we came to a mutual understanding of sorts, we could tolerate each other, have fun even but now when you're back in your own body you become a douche bag again? Don't tell me you'll go back to killing and-"**

**"alright alright. Noisy little chatterbox. The truth is your body was starting to breakdown. One or two more episodes and you would never wake up again"**

**"So I'm supposed t believe you saved me?"**

**"believe what you wish" He said before walking towards the bedroom door. But Bonnie shut it with her magic.**

**"Wait!"**

**Klaus turned to face her.**

**"why? I thought you were only using me to get your body back. Now that you have it, my life isn't important to you right? So why? Why do you care?"**

**Klaus sighed. He must have been crazy to even admit this, but it was weighing on his mind all the time and what better time than now to come clean?"**

**"You're right. The time I spent in Lockwood's body gave us time to get closer, to get to know one another. It was the first time in centuries that I could be myself, I felt so happy with you, you 're different from other women, I was foolish to not see it before. Your passion, beauty, drive, compassion are just some of the qualities that make you irresistible. What we had, that connection we formed is too precious to me, I will not lose that just because of your stubborn negligence."**

**Bonnie released her hold on the door, which opened again, allowing Klaus to sat for what seemed like hours, replaying it in her head.**

**She found him painting on a large canvas downstairs.**

**"I'm not sure if I'm completely back to normal yet so, do you mind if I stay here?"**

**Silence.**

**Bonnie fidgeted with the hem of her skirt "I mean just in case I need some more blood…and my dad's away on business so I don't really want to be alone toni-"**

**"You can sleep in the room adjacent to mine. Stay as long as you wish"**

"We spent more and more time together that soon it was normal for me to see him everyday. You guy's were always so preoccupied with your own lives that there was never time for me, you didn't all I'm saying is that Klaus was there for me, when I needed someone to take care of me."

Elena looked at the ground fro a moment. "I'm so sorry that you felt that way Bon, You should have said something-"

"Like what? And how would that sound? It would only make me look like some child seeking attention."

"I would have understood bonnie" Stefan said reminding her of how close he was, cupping her cheek he placed a kiss on her forehead and sped out.

"what was that brother? Falling for the witch now are we?"

"Go away Damon ,now's not the time-"

"oh sure lets wait, you ignore the fact that you've been following her around, secretly watching her from afar, accidentally bumping into her everywhere, instigating study sessions late in the night so you can have some innocent sleepover. You keep on keeping on Baby bro, because while you're unsure of your feelings, Klaus fucks her every night and she falls for him a little more each day."


	4. Chapter 4

Elena and Matt were back together it seemed. After everything they decided to give it another shot. She made up her mind and knew she wanted a human life, family and death. Elena had great confidence in her friend's magical prowess thus she trusted that she could be a mortal again.

10 minutes after the bell rang ,bonnie clumsily dropped her bag on the floor. Being the genius she was she didn't zip it op so now all her books decorated the hallway. She bent down to pick up her math book when someone else reached for it, their hands brush for a moment before she pulled away and looked up.

"Stefan."

"hey Bonnie, Shouldn't you be in class right now?"

"look who's talking"

"I know all of this already, I just do it to pass the time, we were talking about you remember?"

"After that test I feel like I was mind fucked. I'm so ready to go home"

"how about we go try that new place outside of town?"

"isn't it a bit far?"

Stefan shrugged. "Fine bonnie, if you don't want to spend time with me, its cool."

Bonnie rolled her eyes in her mind she thought **_"big baby, trying to play the guilt card." _**

"alright Stef, I'll go."

On the way to the restaurant, Stefan turned up the volume when Boyfriend By Justin Bieber played. She didn't know it but he sang along and meant every word, stealing glances at bonnie every now and then.

_"If I was your boyfriend, I'd never let you go_  
_I can take you places you ain't never been before_  
_Baby take a chance or you'll never ever know_  
_I got money in my hands that I'd really like to blow_  
_Swag swag swag, on you_  
_Chillin by the fire why we eatin' fondue_  
_I dunno about me but I know about you_  
_So say hello to falsetto in three two_

_I'd like to be everything you want_  
_Hey girl, let me talk to you_

_If I was your boyfriend, never let you go_  
_Keep you on my arm girl you'd never be alone_  
_I can be a gentleman, anything you want_  
_If I was your boyfriend, I'd never let you go, never let you go….."_

"I didn't know you were a belieber" Bonnie chuckled.

"I'm not, but what do you expect surrounded by teenage girls all the time."

Pulling over into a car park, Stefan turned off the engine and sped off to bonnie's side, holding out his arm for her.

"Milady"

"Thank you, Stefan."

* * *

Elijah and Bonnie had formed quite a good relationship. He trusted her a great deal and was glad to win back her trust after betraying them.

From the amount of time he spent with her, he knew that she was special and that she cared for Niklaus a lot. He warned her that Niklaus could be quite possessive and has a tendency to get obsessed with things so if he is what she wants, she must be 100% sure.

Klaus went to see Elijah off as he left for who knows where. He had come back after Rebecca notified them of his "death". In fact he was the first bonnie told of the body switch in terms of his siblings as Elijah was and has always been the most moral one, thus he was the one Bonnie trusted the most.

Klaus paced the floor. Where was she? Was she okay? School had let out 5 hours ago and yet he heard nothing from her. He thought back to earlier in the morning.

Elijah had taken her out to the Garden, she masked their conversation with sage and He'd had a fit about her keeping secrets.

The day before that they'd had a fight about his "work". Bonnie wanted him to be more considerate of others, care about their lives and family and what not, she was asking him to be human and come "home" To which he basically told her to forget because he hasn't lived 1000 years for nothing and he had built quite a nice reputation that he wasnt going to give up so easily.

So perhaps it was his fault for the way he's been treating her for the past few weeks, certainly not worthy of the boyfriend of the year award .But Wait there was the Gilbert kid, he'd come up to her in the parking lot as Klaus drove away, Upset that Bonnie was still with the "dick of the century".

Klaus smiled at that, he'd been called worse. Perhaps he had something to do with her disappearance? If someone had kidnapped her, he would turn the world upside down 5 times over just to get her back.

Klaus sighed, for now, he'd let her cool down on her own, make up tomorrow. Besides isn't this what he wanted? The house all to himself? Tonight was a full moon and he could rage till his hearts content, It had been a while since he transformed into his wolf form.

* * *

On the way back before getting in the car, Stefan gave Bonnie a gift box. It's wrapping was Jet black with a green bow on the front.

She gave him a quizzical look. "you know it's not my birthday…so?"

Stefan shoved his hands in his pockets and shrugged. "I bought it for you 3 months ago I just haven't had the nerve to give it to you till now."

Unwrapping the gift, a blue box was hidden underneath with TIFFANY & CO. printed on the box. Taking the lid off the cover, bonnie gasped as it was the bracelet. The bracelet she had looked at so many times through the shop window, sighing as it cost over seventy thousand stood Gaping from the box to Stefan, unable to form words. She practically jumped him Squeezing him so hard that if he weren't a vampire, he would hav troub;e breathing. Kissing him on the cheek before standing back on the ground, she gave him another hug before saying-

"Thank you so much Stefan! I've wanted this for months but I never told anyone, how did you know?"

"I saw you looking at it, I wasn't sure if it was the right one until I asked the lady in the store who politely showed me. She also said she believed you had very good taste to be after such a valued piece and that was that"

"but, how did you see me in the first place? And weren't you still the ripper then so you wouldn't have cared"

"I've always cared about you bonnie, I just haven't always shown it"

"okay, why wait 3 months?"

Stefan pondered, what should he say the truth?** because I love you and haven't been able to admit it till now. Even Damon and freaking Elena figured it out hence part of why she moved on with Matt.**

She was looking at him waiting for an answer. He sighed getting into the car, Starting the engine. "I don't know, a lots been going on I guess."

After driving in silence for a while, Bonnie spoke up. "Stefan"

"yeah?"

"I want….Ice cream!"

"Isnt it a little late?"

It was pretty late but she didn't care, she was so happy in this moment.

"who cares? Please steffy"

He looked at her and giving in, stopped at ben and jerry's.

Bonnie smiled. This was a nice side to Stefan she'd never really seen before or at least experienced from him, since he was always about Elena or the time when he switched off his emotions. She liked this.

Reaching across the table bonnie wiped off ice cream on the bottom of Stefan's lip, sucking it off her she apologized and said it was distracting so she had to take care of it.

With a smirk,Stefan leaned forward. "you've also got some ice cream on your face."

"really? Where?"

"let me show you"

Grabbing her gently by her head, he crushed his lips into hers starting a passionate kiss to which she returned.

Bonnie broke away as she needed to breathe and was stunned**. "damn Stefan is a good kisser, I understand why Elena held on for so long."**Shaking away such thoughts she asked if Stefan would take her home. He obliged and when they got there, walked her to her door. He leaned in for another kiss when bonnie looked away.

"Stefan, you, we can't"

"why not' He growled. He was so close, Bonnie was giving in he could feel it but she was also being stubborn as hell.

"Klaus."

"Forget him"

"But"

"Invite me in"

"Stefan…i- Please come in."

Stefan Smirked, All his months work had paid off. The past 3 weeks ever since Bonnies Confession of love for Klaus, Stefan has made it his MISSION in life to be at her side at every opportunity.

Lately there was trouble in paradise and he knew Bonnie was taking it hard as the last time she opened herself up she got cheated on so although he knew it was underhanded, he loved Bonnie first Damnit!

Yes, while he was Still in Ripper mode, before Klaus opened his fucking eyes and yet the Hybrid was able to steal her from right under his nose. Stefan was ready, two could play at this game. Klaus stole bonnie from him so he'd just have to steal her back.

Using Vampire speed, he sped them upstairs into Bonnie's room. Undressing her as they shared passionate kisses.

"Stefan"

"bonnie"

Whispering in his ear , wrapping her legs around him. "Stefan, I want you"

Stefan grew hard hearing those words as he took a hardened nipple in his mouth to which bonnie moaned.

Bonnie's first moan of the many she would have that night , till the early hours of the morning.

A/N : I know its a Klonnie fic, but i just started writing and ended up with this so..


	5. Chapter 5

Bonnie woke up at around ten in the morning. "Its late for school" she thought. But she also knew she couldn't stay with Stefan all day, although she really wanted to. So she got up as quietly as she could and tiptoed to the bathroom.

She was halfway there when she felt strong arms wrap around her.

"And just where do you think you're going?" Stefan said, turning her around to face him.

"to Shower, the day has begun for most people you know. We can't just stay here all day and"

"mmm… Shower sounds good. We haven't been there yet"

"wipe that smirk off your face, I'm showering alone"

"are you sure about that?"

"yeah I-"

Stefan shut her up by pressing his lips to hers. She moaned into the kiss-Stefan was addictive. He smirked into the kiss, Pushing her back onto the bed.

He rubbed her breasts slowly, while he began Licking her sensitive nub and She put her hand in his hair edging him on. Her moans fuelling his action.

Her phone began to ring. No doubt it was Klaus. She tried to tell him to stop but it only came out as a moan.

"Stef- ah Stefan its"

He began to rub in circles while sucking on her clit.

"Let it ring" He growled.

Bonnie wanted to protest but this guy was just too skilled. Perks of being a vampire, you learn a few things. she bucked her hips but he held her still.

She came on the fifth ring, just as the answering machine kicked in.

**_"hey you've reached Bonnie. Leave a message and I'll get back to you as soon as I can."_**

**_"Love, its me. Look I'm tired of this game of cat and mouse. You've been AWOL since yesterday. Aren't you tired of this? Understand that just because of ….us I won't change into one of the "heroes". But I will compromise, and be a little more tolerant of your …humanity. I expect to see you in one hour. Otherwise I will drag you out of that house myself"_**

Bonnie was coming down from her euphoria, Getting back to reality. Klaus was her boyfriend, not Stefan. But she did feel something for the brooding vampire; she just didn't know what she could call it at this point as this was now a very unconventional situation.

Stefan used his vampire speed to get dressed- sans the t-shirt of his that bonnie was sporting.

He was walking to the door when bonnie called out to him.

"Stefan." Bonnie put her hand on his cheek. He leaned into her touch, enjoying it for a moment before saying-

"I'll call you" And he sped out.

* * *

Bonnie walked into Klaus' mansion a bit later, freshly showered to get Stefan's scent off her and protect their secret rendezvous.

A hybrid appeared, taking her coat.

"welcome miss Bennett, Mr Mickelson awaits"

She found him in the Kitchen, with a lovely assortment of food prepared. He sped over to her, taking her hand in his and placing a kiss on it before speeding over to the dining room table and pulling a chair out for her.

"Take a seat sweetheart"

Bonnie sat, still trying to wrap her head around what was happening. Bringing the last plate over to the table, he sat down across from her.

"Not that I don't love getting spoiled but Klaus, what's the occasion?"

He smiled at her, unfolding his napkin and placing it on his lap.

"We've been fighting quite a bit lately and we've only been together for a little bit. I just wanted to remind you that I'm not a heartless bastard and I care about you."

"How are you so sure I haven't already eaten?"

"Because I know you never eat breakfast"

Bonnie was silent, He was right. She felt a pang of guilt in the pit of her stomach; here Klaus was, up early making her breakfast while she was frolicking about with Stefan.

"You don't seem too pleased. Is the food not too your liking? Its been a while since I've cooked for anyone so I may not be as good as I used to. I would have hired someone but I just thought it best that I do everything, because I know how much sentimental meaning these things have for you."

"Nik"

Bonnie placed her hand on his and gave him a warm smile.

"Everything is perfect babe, I just wasn't expecting this that's all"

Klaus was relieved. He had dug deep into himself to care this much for the little witch and it left him quite vulnerable. After their fights the past few days he felt like he was right and she should come to him and apologize however, when in his wolf form the previous night he passed by her house just to see if he could catch a glimpse of her but to no avail.

He did however see the doppelganger and Caroline.

**Flashback**

**With no trace of bonnie in the house, Klaus in his wolf form started to head into the woods but stopped when he heard the familiar voice of the gilbert girl.**

**"Do you think she's ok Care? She texted me to say she was going to bunk the rest of school because she felt like crap"**

**Ringing the doorbell, Caroline responded. "I'm sure she's fine. She's probably having Klaus problems again"**

**"I feel bad for bonnie. Why Klaus though? I mean there are so many other options"**

**"I know right, he's been such a jerk lately,he should really lighten up. I don't know what his problem is, I've seen her spend more time with Elijah."**

**"Really? Even he would be better, I mean at least they share the same moral compass"**

**"That's true, well anyway Its not going to last between them if he's a dick to her all the time"**

**"whatever, Right now I'm team Bonnie and anyone who loves her and right now it isn't Klaus"**

Klaus growled at that, how dare they! Who are they to come and tell him what to feel? He would show Bonnie that he listened, that he loved her. He would make sure that she would want for nothing. He couldn't wait to get her out of Mystic and start spending eternity with her.

* * *

"Thank you so much, this was amazing"

"Anything for you love" Klaus said before locking their lips in a passionate kiss.

Breathless, Bonnie attempted to walk to the door when she felt Klaus' arms snake around her waist.

"Why in such a hurry? I'm not finished apologizing yet" Klaus said with a smirk, placing soft kisses on her neck.

Bonnie leaned into his touch, she couldn't help it he knew what she liked. She felt strange though, she hadn't been honest with him and she knew for Stefan's sake, what they did was probably going to be taken to the grave.

Speeding her up to his bedroom, he plopped her down onto the bed of rose petals. It caused the petals to bounce from the bed and slowly cascade around her form, as a shower of roses.

It was beautiful to Bonnie who's heart swelled at the effort Klaus was putting into all of this. If this was how he apologized for being a douche, well she wasn't complaining.

He went to work on his pants while she threw her panties somewhere, along with her dress.

Parting her legs, he began to work two fingers in her Pumping them swiftly while She buckled against him.

He whispered against her ear. "you're so wet for me love"

Bonnie moaned in response and arched her back, loving the pleasurable sensations he was giving her. Then without warning she fisted his manhood in her hand, earning a moan from the hybrid. Switching so she was hovering over him, she took him into her mouth, sucking hard.

"fuck bonnie, don't stop"

She stoked him for a while longer before he Switched them again, ready for her.

"beautiful"

"Klaus" She said, barely audible , but he heard loud enough due to his sensitive hearing.

With a Smirk, he entered her slowly. Bonnie grasped the sheets, expecting him to speed up but he kept the sensual pace, Rocking into her slowly. She was going out of her mind at how pleasurable it was and wanted him to go faster but he wouldn't.

"NIK, please"

"Please what?" HE asked innocently,

Bonnie moaned as he began kneading her breasts, he wasn't making this easy for her. "faster Klaus"

Pulling out Completely, He thrust back into her hard and fast. Bonnie wrapped her arms around him pulling him closer as he continued at a dangerous speed.

He buried his face in her neck ,kissing and licking the skin there ,while he continued his assault and she met him thrust for thrust.

"oh…NI-…Klaus..."

Grunting in response he went at an inhuman speed. His fangs extending, eyes glowing . His breath grew ragged as he tried to supress his desire to bite her and from the act of their lovemaking.

"it's okay, bite me I trust you."

He covered her lips with his , silencing her their moans muffled in the kiss.

Bonnie brought her leg up to wrap tightly around him and from his iron grip and desperate thrusts could tell that we was close.

With one final grunt and a hard thrust Klaus Bit into bonnie as they came together.

"I love you Klaus" Bonnie said, breathing hard snuggling into his embrace.

"I love you too".

Klaus sighed in content. Bonnie and him were in a good place. His Family was safe, He had his little hybrid army dispatched around the world ready for his seemed perfect.

Bonnie stirred beside him and he held her closer. He would let her relax for now, but she wouldn't be sleeping at all tonight with what he'd had planned.

* * *

Bonnie woke up and drove home to get her stuff for school. Much to Klaus' displeasure, he'd rather have her stay and keep him company.

She decided she'd try go see Stefan before school since he'd been avoiding her ever since their night together. He wouldn't answer her calls reply to her texts or anything. She couldn't come see him till now because she was a bit wrapped up in the mansion with Klaus but she really wanted to see him.

Bonnie banged rigorously on the Door before it was opened to reveal a Smirking Salvatore.

"So, to what do I owe this pleasure? Klaus not man enough for you?"

"Shut up and let me come in Damon"

He moved out the way, allowing her access.

"How'd you even leave anyway? I though he had quite the leash on you."

Bonnie sidestepped him and was headed toward the stairs ."I don't have time Damon, I'm here to see-"

"Stefan? Why so you can get in a quickie before heading back to your beloved?"

Bonnie stopped in her tracks. Turning around to face him.

"He TOLD you?"

Damon Smirked. "didn't have to, I know my brother and I knew he got laid. He's been moping around too long to just come home all smiles at odd hours. I just wasn't 100 per cent sure who. Not that it matters now, you just told me that you did."

"Please don't tell anyone Damon I-"

"Tell anyone? No way! What I should be doing is nip this in the bud."

Damon Sped up to her "Bonnie you need to stop. If Klaus finds out, Stefan is done for. You two are playing a dangerous game"

"I didn't know you cared so much Damon." Stefan said coming down the stairs.

"hello gorgeous" He said while planting a chaste kiss on her lips.

Bonnie fought back the urge to moan and pulled away. "Damon is right Stefan. What happened can't happen again, it was just a onetime thing"

Damon clapped. "Thank you Witchy! You know I've always admired your intellect"

Stefan ignored him and placed a hand on Bonnie's cheek, kissing her forehead. "Baby, I'm going to be fine, don't worry, I can take him"

Damon Snorted "_You _can take _him_? Are you high? Have you seen the way he looks at Bonnie? He isn't kidding bro, he loves her. Stefan, Klaus will KILL you. Both"

Stefan grew annoyed. "I love her too Damon! Don't you think I know what I'm doing? That I know how dangerous this is? I can't help it, I can't help the way I feel. I can tell you one thing, I will fight for her."

Pulling bonnie outside he told her to get into the car as he drove off. Pulling into a hotel Stefan asked for the best room they had and flipped the do not disturb sign. Downing a glass of the champagne in the room, He flopped down on the bed sighing.

Bonnie sat next to him taking a glass with her. "Stefan?"

"I'm sorry."

"what?"

"Damon is right, I'm putting you in danger too. I'm the one who started this-"

"Whoa there cowboy. I wanted you just as much, in fact I've wanted you for a long time…look Stefan, I love Klaus and I know that we shouldn't even be here right now but I fell in love with you too. I don't know what our future together looks like but I know that right now in this moment, Stefan, I want you."

Stefan saw her eyes darken with lust and gave into her, over and over again. The couch, the bed, the bathroom and the wall never stood a chance, he was insatiable.

* * *

Jeremy was at the Grill. He couldn't believe he'd lost Bonnie to Klaus. He didn't know what she saw in him he was a complete ass-. Speak of the devil.

Klaus walked in wearing a smug grin on his face. He sat down by the Bar and ordered. Jeremy was so annoyed by his presence that he ordered a free round of drinks for everyone at the grill to which everyone cheered.

Moving from his side of the Bar, approaching Klaus, Damon spoke up.

"Bonnie must be really good if she can have this effect on People"

Klaus Smiled. Taking a sip of his drink. "I'd rather not discuss her with you Salvatore"

Damon chuckled "whatever, I was just leaving"

* * *

Bonnie arrived at Klaus' later that evening.

He was watching some Action Flick and She sat down next to him.

"how was school love"

Bonnie bit her lip. She had ditched school to fuck Stefan. Plastering a smile on her face she smiled up at him.

"It was Great"

Klaus' attention went back to the movie when there was a crash. Putting her head in his lap, bonnie wrapped a blanket around herself as he finished the movie.

"Bon bon, I've been thinking…"

"Yeah.."

"well your father is never really home and it's not safe for you to live alone and I've got all these rooms so you should stay with me"

"Nik.."Bonnie sat up, staring into his eyes.

"what do you say sweetheart?"

"I- um..yes! Thank you baby!" Bonnie gave him a loving embrace.

* * *

Damon found Stefan Drinking his bourbon when he went downstairs.

"uh oh, Stefan's pillaging my stash…What's the matter little brother?"

"Klaus, who else?"

"what is it now?"

"bonnie texted me, she's moving in with him"

"really? Oh that's too bad, looks like your affair is over. What say you we go out tonight?"

"Damon"

"what?"

"I'm still going to be with her."

"No. No ,no ,no, no ,no did I mention NO! This is your chance little bro, you fucked her now you can move on."

"You know I can't just"

"Yes you can, look you have to you have little other choice."

"we'll see"


	6. Chapter 6

"Miss Bennet, can you please give the class a definition of the cold war-"

BRIIINGGGG

"**Saved by the bell"** Bonnie thought. Luckily for her this was her last class before her free period, so now she could relax.

Putting away her heavier books in her locker Bonnie slammed it shut only to have Stefan Standing right beside her.

"Stefan! You scared me."

"Sorry, just haven't seen you in a few days. I've missed you."

"Me too, but Klaus-"

"Will find out, kill me, you love him, Bla, bla bla we've been through this before. Come on"

He took her by the hand and led her down the hall, stopping momentarily to look if anyone was approaching then they ducked into an empty room and locked the door.

"A closet? Real nice Stefan"

"what would you prefer? Me taking you on Klaus' bed?" Stefan said smirking.

"You know that's not happening, I just meant somewhere more comfortable you know…I want…"She trailed off.

Bonnie couldn't help but be slightly turned on at the thought of having dare she say it- both. But she knew that A) she wasn't Katherine…well sortof…mostly.. and B) Lets be real, Klaus and Stefan? In this reality? Highly doubt out of her thoughts, she looked at Stefan who gave her a seductive smile.

"luckily for you, when I'm done with you, the only thing you'll want is more of me"

"That confident huh?"

Stefan kissed her neck, earning a moan from the witch."Let me Show you"

* * *

Klaus was leaning on the car door as school was let saw Stefan walking with Bonnie towards the car, carrying her books.

When they reached the car, Klaus noticed the lingering glance between the two before Stefan returned her books. To this Klaus raised an eyebrow and was going to let it slip until, he detected something.

"Stefan."

Stefan looked up."Klaus"

"I see you've accompanied my girl to the car safely, and carried her books, thanks mate"

"No problem. Bye Bonnie, Klaus"

Stefan began to walk away when Klaus stepped in front of him.

"Hold on- Why in such a hurry?"

"I'm not"

"well I wont keep you, just tell me why bonnie smells like you and why her scent is on you then you can be on your way" Klaus said with a smile.

Stefan's face turned into something unreadable while Bonnie went slightly pale. She had no idea what she would say! How would she explain herself this time? "um, well…" she began but her mind was blank.

Klaus looked at her. "yes love?"

Bonnie looked at Stefan for help. Stefan's expression had returned to neutral. Then he spoke up.

"I'm sorry Bonnie, I know you didn't want to tell him. Anyway Klaus, Bonnie fainted."

Klaus looked sceptical so Stefan continued while bonnie was in shock trying to understand where this was going.

Stefan cleared his throat. "Bonnie was walking in the pool area after free period, because it's a shortcut to the cafeteria and she was reading through her grimoire. She must have accidentally chanted a spell because next thing her nose was bleeding and fell into the pool, unconscious. I was on my way to the cafeteria myself and heard her chanting and then a splash so I went to check it out and jumped into save her.I had to give her CPR . Then I carried her to the nurse's office where I stayed with her until she woke up. But I've been worried about her all day so I stayed with her"

Klaus looked to bonnie as if to confirm Stefan's story. Holding her hand Klaus asked "Why didn't you call me?"

Bonnie, catching on added "I didn't want you to worry, besides Stefan took care of me, I'm okay really"

Klaus sighed. "Alright."

Opening the car door he stopped ". Thank you Stefan, once again."

Stefan smirked "Anytime."

* * *

Hearing the doorbell, Stefan went to open the door. Imagine his surprise to see Elena Gilbert.

"Elena?"

She sighed. "can I come in?"

"Sure"

"so…"

"I'm worried about you and bonnie."

"what do you mean?"

"I'm a vampire now, remember. I can hear you two Stealing kisses in the hallways and who knows what else."

"…so?"

"I saw you guys in the car park today, Klaus almost found out! You should take that as a warning and stop now."

"thanks for the concern Elena but we're-"

"Stefan, I only came because I'm worried about you two. Plus I hear Rebecca is back in town so you should keep away from bonnie, at least while Rebecca is in our school [1]. She'll probably be stuck on her like glue or watch her like a hawk so be careful.

"Great more originals. Thanks Elena. We'll tone it down for now"

Elena smiled. "I only want you to be happy Stefan and I'm glad that you have that with Bonnie."

Stefan smiled. "don't worry, I'm the happiest with her than I've ever been with any other woman."

* * *

"aww isn't this sweet, Nik and his little witch, cuddling on the couch"

Klaus leaned on one elbow. "Rebecca, youre back."

"of course, After I heard that you were finally getting laid, I thought you wouldn't be so uptight, so I'm back."

"and here I thought you were here because you missed me"

"that too"

Klaus rolled his eyes. "well, you've met bonnie already"

Coming closer and twirling a piece of bonnie's hair in her fingers Rebeccca stroked her face."Yes, and might I say, you've chosen well brother, not bad, not bad at all. If you ever get bored of her I'll be more than willing to take her-"

Klaus' eyes flashed yellow."Never. I will never leave her."

Bonnie was a little frightened form the display. Rebecca left the room to go "settle" in and shower, leaving the two alone but Klaus was still on edge.

Placing kisses on his neck, Bonnie tried to calm him down.

"What's wrong Klaus?"

His face softened upon hearing her voice. Changing back to normal, he smiled at her.

"My apologies, its just a moment of déjà vu. Lets just say Rebecca can't share well and that I don't want such for you."

Bonnie climbed on top of him, straddling his hips. "how about you forget about that now, I know how we can keep busy…" She ground her hips into his.

"Say no more" .

* * *

Bonnie walked into the library looking for she found was Rebecca reading some book while twirling something in her hands.

"**oh well, he isn't here- Wait. Isn't that my bracelet from Stefan? How would she have- That's right I took it off when it got caught on my sweater." **Bonnie wastrying to think of a way to get it back when Rebecca loked up from her book.

"This is yours I presume?"

"yeah, thanks can I have it back now please?"

Bonnie reached for it but Rebecca hid it behind her back.

"You must really love this thing, I never see you without it…did Klaus buy it for you?"

"um"

"I'll take that as a no. Who then?"

"Rebecca"

"what? I'm just curious."

Bonnie's magic activated as things started to levitate around her.

"Rebecca" Bonnie warned. "Give it back. NOW!"

Not expecting such a harsh reaction, Rebecca slowly placed the breacelet on the table, Causing Bonnie to drop the floating items.

"thank you" Bonnie said sweetly and left the room. Rebecca made a mental note to stay away from the witch's things.

* * *

Bonnie went to the grill for lunch with Stefan. She convinced Damon to come too to not arouse suspicion.

Although they couldn't have any PDA, Stefan was glad to just spend time with was nice just to be able to see her. He sat across from her while Damon chose to sit in the booth next to an arm around her ignored it but Stefan gave Damon a hard look.

"What? If I have to be the third wheel, I should benefit somehow. Tonight, Bonnie is my girl"Damon said with a grin.

"I thought you were worried about Klaus?" Bonnie asked pointedly.

"nah, he left here nice to be able to drink in has been hogging the good stuff and they got new supplies today."

Bonnie took a swig of Damons drink, downing half of it before grinning too.

"Sorry _Babe,_I was thirsty. You don't mind right?" Giving him a sultry smile.

"You're lucky that I'm in a good mood Bonnie, or else.."

"or else what?"

"oh wouldn't you like to know? I'll tell you when I need to blackmail you someday."

Bonnie frowned. Pouting she stared up at him "c'mon Damon, be nice."

Damon scoffed. "please, I am nice and sweet and kind and caring and lets not forget my dashing good looks."

Bonnie smiled. "of course, who could forget your smouldering blue eyes that make women swoon"

Damon raised an eyebrow. "See, judgey. We can get along, as long as you agree with me"

"Always hun."

Stefan felt like he had entered an alternate universe. Somewhere between the lunch he was _supposed _to be having with bonnie, Damon had swooped in and started to flirt with her and she flirted back. Ordering some sandwich he didn't exactly need. Stefan waved away the waitress who was giving him the eye. He wanted to say his girl was right across the freakin table but alas, the situation would not permit it. Klaus would have a field day. They continued on and for any outsider, it would look like Bonnie and Damon were more than friendly with each other the way they were so close. Clearing his throat he attempted to get them to at least Acknowledge him. Which they did, for a little while. Bonnie took his hand from under the table and rubbed soothing circles while Damon ordered a round of shots and gave Stefan two.

Both Damon and Bonnie knew Stefan was jealous. Each of them continued their little charade because it was fun for a change, to not argue. To just let loose a little. After Lunch Damon announced he had a council meeting to attend and left.

Walking her to the car, Stefan shoved his hands in his pockets.

"What was that in there? With Damon?"

Bonnie linked her arm in his. "aww, jealous?"

"Actually, yeah. I wanted to hold you close and make you laugh and make jokes with you"

Getting in the car, Bonnie closed the door.

"Stefan. I'm sorry. I didn't intend to bond with him but it just happened. Damon and I have always had this odd relationship and I think today we kind of relished in the fact that we didn't argue after five minutes. I was just happy we were getting along and I apologize if you felt like I wasn't giving you enough attention but we need to throw Klaus off the trail of you and me, especially since Rebecca probably knows about the bracelet."

"its fine, im just glad that I was with you. Even if only for a little while. I love you bon."

"I love you too stef"

The two shared a long, passionate kiss.

* * *

Bonnie arrived home and gave Klaus a peck on the lips. Klaus looked up from his position on the couch. With reading glasses on he looked like one of those sexy nerdy teacher types.

"you read newspapers?"

Klaus smiled. "I have made some investments over the years, so I keep up with the news and check stocks from time to time to see how well I fare."

"well, you should wear glasses more often because right now you are sexy as fuck. Wanna shower with me?"

"Sorry love, Very busy. Next time?" He winked at her.

Bonnie pouted. It was unusual or Klaus to turn her down but she shrugged it off."I really wanted a massage, but okay."

Watching her retreating form, Klaus' nose wrinkled in the air. Drifting into his thoughts._** "There it is again. Stefan. I am almost certain its him, I've been smelling on her every few days. Only today its mixed in with….Damon."**_

Folding up his newspaper. Klaus pondered for a while before thinking. _**"enough is enough. No more Mr nice guy Salvatore."**_

* * *

_**A/N; [1] So i dont think Rebecca left but for the sake of the story, she left and now She's back ok? cool :) Thanks for all the faves *cough cough* reviews are nice too (just saying). Will try get the next one out soon.**_


	7. Chapter 7

"Bonnie!" Klaus hollered.

"Coming!"

Bonnie walked down the stairs and peered into the living room, only to find Rebecca.

"where did he go?"

"oh good morning witch. How are you? I'm Fine thanks for asking."

"Sorry Rebecca. How about we hang out later? I heard you wanted to see a movie?"

"Whatever…"

"is that a no?"

"We'll go for the evening one then we'll go to a club after."

"uh..okay sure." _**Not like she's giving me much choice**_. Bonnie thought.

Rebecca has been wanting to form some kind of friendship with her since she was Klaus' girlfriend. She apparently always wanted a sister and Bonnie was the lucky lass who got to be it.

"oh and I don't want Nik to come, he won't let you get drunk with me. Matter of fact he probably will be all over you. So tonight it's just us Girls" She said Picking up a magazine.

"Speaking of Klaus, where was he again?"

"By the pool" She replied not looking up.

Walking outside, Bonnie saw two males, one she recognised as Klaus. He was shirtless, in board shorts, hair wet and water on his abs glistening in the sun. In other words, he looked good. Coming closer she realised the other male was –Stefan.

Klaus gave a warm smile as she approached them. "why don't you have a drink with us love?"

"uhm..okay…Stefan, I wasn't expecting you to visit"

Stefan took a sip from his martini before shrugging. "Klaus invited me"

Klaus patted the space next to him for Bonnie to sit. When she sat down, he leaned in for a kiss which she returned but he deepened it and gently pushed Bonnie onto her back, his hands exploring under her t-shirt.

The veins grew dark under Stefan's eyes and he gripped the chair he was sitting on to keep himself still and Calm himself. Bonnie saw this and broke away slightly but he continued placing kisses on her neck.

"Klaus, stop, we have company"

Klaus moved away slightly. "yes I do apologise Stefan. Why don't we share?" Klaus asked with a beaming smile.

Bonnie's mouth dropped open .Stefan was puzzled. Had he just heard right? Klaus was _asking_ him to share Bonnie? No way.

"What?"

"You heard me Stef. C'mon mate, I'm offering."

Klaus's Big smile faded in a millisecond and he vamped out slamming Stefan into the ground. In a serious tone he said. "or will you wait till I'm gone so you can fuck her on your own?"

"_**shit, he knows"**_

Bonnie was panicking, repeatedly saying sorry, and whispering I love you's and don't hurt him's but Klaus wasn't hearing it.

Lifting Stefan slightly, holding his neck, Klaus hit him back into the pavement. "I'm disappointed Stefan. You were like a brother to me and you had to go and stab me in the back"

"I didn't stab you in the back Klaus, you took her from me!"

Klaus growled. "oh did I? Cos the way I see it, you were infatuated with the doppelganger"

"Elena meant a lot, but its different with bonnie. I love her and I know she does too"

Klaus rolled his eyes. "Bonnie, no more bullshit sweetheart. I refuse to share. Choose now. Me or him."

Bonnie thought hard. Decision time. After all she's been through with Klaus, will she just throw it away for her fling with Stefan?

No. He was more than a fling, much more. Stefan_ gets_ her. He was amazing. But then there was Klaus. He has done a whole lot of bad things to so many people. Herself included. Does he even deserve her? Still she couldn't just forget that Klaus was there for her when her friends weren't, when People used her only for her magic, Klaus treated her like a _Person_, like she _mattered._

In the end, whoever she chooses should be the one she loves more.

Klaus was growing impatient "tick tock goes the clock"

Bonnie sighed. She was going to have to face it sometime, it might as well be now.

"I choose…Klaus"

Klaus grinned, giddy like a kid in a candy store. Forgetting Stefan, he embraced Bonnie who hugged him back.

Stefan got up and stared her down.

Klaus turned around. "Oh you can go now Stefan she dumped you already. Don't stay mate, it makes you look pathetic"

Stefan's jaw ticked. "oh I'm leaving, just know that no matter what, I will always be a part of her. No matter how many times you fuck her, she will always know what its like with me! Part of her will always love me"

Stefan glanced at bonnie for a moment before he sped out.

Bonnie brought up a hand to Klaus' face which he slapped away.

"don't touch me!" He said still vamped out.

"Klaus im so sorry..i never wanted to hurt you I love you, I always have..."She began sobbing softly.

Rebecca, having heard all the commotion came outside.

"Well that's enough drama for one day don't you think. I do have to say Bonnie, you do have some taste after all, Stefan is quite the catch."

Klaus scowled. "Go away."

"No I think I'll stay thanks. I'm surprised you didn't kill him is that Nik?"

Klaus chose not to answer her and walked away. Deep down even though he was hurt, he still loved Bonnie. Of course he wouldn't tell her that, with all his pride and everything, plus he was quite upset at the moment and didn't want to do something he'd regret.

He wasn't quite sure why he was so nice to Stefan though, Perhaps he was still in a stage of denial? Maybe it was his friendship from decades ago that kept him alive. That made sure Klaus couldn't kill him.

He was going to kill him though, initially but then another thought came to mind. If he keeps Stefan alive, he will have to watch in agony while him and Bonnie live happy lives together. That would be far worse than simply killing him.

* * *

Stefan came home, slamming the door behind him, before throwing a chair into the sarcastically asked, "how was lunch?"

Stefan gave him a menacing look. "Not now Damon!"

"Yes now Stefan. You look like something between Ripper and incredible hulk, If you don't want to tell me I'll just find out from little bon bon when she gets here."

Stefan Ran a hand through his hair. "Bonnie isn't coming tonight. We're over"

Damon almost choked on his glass of blood. "W-What? Why?"

Stefan chuckled. "you've been rooting for us to break up since day one and now that its happened you're upset?"

"Well I mean I just started to like witchy coming over. We get along now. She's actually…bearable. What happened?"

"Klaus, he found out-"

"what? And you're still breathing?"

"Yeah, I don't know. He was going to kill me. I don't know why he stopped. Anyway Klaus told Bonnie to choose and she chose him"

"then?"

"Then I got the fuck out of there."

Damon sighed. He was partially relieved that his brother got out of this _alive. _But now Stefan was probably going to go off the rails again.

"Sorry about Bonnie, brother. I know she loves you. She probably just did it to protect you."

Stefan waved it off. "one day.."**_ we'll be together..._**

* * *

Bonnie was sitting on Rebecca's bed. Tears slowly falling dow her face. Rebecca felt slightly bad for her. Poor thing. Being in love with Klaus cant be easy, Heck being related to the guy is a misson.

Anyway she had grown to like Bonnie and had a feeling that the feeling was mutual. Sure at first Rebecca would have to drag her out of the house or she'd hear Klaus asking her nicely to Spend one hour with her but now Bonnie seemed to accept her. Like how she asked if Rebecca would stay with her after Klaus walked away.

"I don't understand though"

Rebecca gave bonnie a quizzical look. "what do you mean?"

"When I chose him, Klaus was so happy. And then After Stefan''s rant, he was pissed again and didn't want to be near me"

"Oh the complex man that is Klaus. Bonnie, You hurt him, Badly. Sure he was happy that you chose him but then the realisation hit him. The fact that you slept with, have been sleeping with someone else hit him later. He was channelling his anger at Stefan but when Stefan left he remembered you and the role you played in it. It takes two to tango you know. So he's furious with both of you, and hurt but I assure you he still loves you."

"what should I do?"

"wait for him to calm down. He will talk to you when he's ready. Remember he made himself vulnerable to you and now he needs to decide if you're worth it. Just be your cute little self he'll come back to you."

"If you're sure…"

"Of course I am, I know him well. Let him sulk, while we go out for a girls night"

"I'm not sure I'm up to a-"

"this is the best time for a girls night, it will mend your broken heart"

Giving up, Bonnie realized that Rebecca was not going to take no for an answer so, all she could do was wait, and hope that Klaus would forgive her.


	8. Chapter 8

"Niklaus"

Klaus glanced over at the door only to find Elijah strolling in.

"I take it your trip went well?"

"Indeed. I am pleased to have returned earlier than expected."

Klaus nodded and went back to drawing. Upon further examination of the room -which was a mess, Elijah could see that all he's drawn, painted or thought about was Bonnie.

"Rebecca has informed me of the situation between you and Miss Bennet."

Klaus was silent and switched pencils to a darker shade for her hair. Elijah walked across the room to the large canvas his brother had leaned against the wall.

"This is…The meadow where we used to play as painted us… I remember this day. Finn was gazing at the view from under the apple tree .You and Kol pushed Rebecca into the she gathered water and chased you two around the field. Of course she got to me as well and splashed me with water, causing me to get the excretions of our horse and smear it on her face."

Elijah chuckled. "How upset she was with all of us."

Klaus smiled. "it is one of my happier memories."

Looking at his latest drawing of bonnie, he sighed and let it fall to the ground.

Elijah frowned and put a hand in his pocket. "Does she know of your feelings?"

Klaus grunted in response. Elijah continued.

"Brother, I know you care for her. Why have you separated yourself from her? Surely you know a woman needs-"

"I'm not like you Elijah. I don't know if you've noticed but Its been a while since I allowed myself to care for someone. I don't just open up my heart and hope for the best. I-…I Loved,_ Love_ Bonnie but what she did with Stefan-"

"It is an unfortunate occurrence, which is upsetting- however who are you to point fingers Niklaus? Do you wish to tell me that you have always been some kind of Moral upstanding citizen? We both know that is furthest from the truth and this is coming from me, the most moral of all of us and even I must admit I have faltered before."

Klaus was silent pondering his brother's words.

Elijah sighed and threw Klaus a blood bag.

"You clearly haven't fed in a while, but rather spend who knows how long locked up in here lost in your mind. If you truly love her like I know you do you must tell her. She is magic but she is not that gifted. She will not just guess your feelings and comply to your will, Communication is imperative if you want things to be as they were, If you wish to be joyous again. All is not lost, your happiness awaits."

"you always gave the pep talks" Klaus chuckled.

"It is among one of my favourable traits" Elijah smirked

* * *

Bonnie was sitting in her Science class, chewing on a was deeply engrossed in the words of her textbook and looking at formula's. Ever since the Klaus confrontation she's plunged herself in her studies. It was the best she could do to keep herself from thinking about Klaus, or Stefan for that matter.

Bonnie hadn't seen Stefan at school since it happened and felt had made it a point to stop by the boarding house after her clubbing with Rebecca who- found some new boytoy that occupies half of her time. Damon had told her Stefan was on some kind of mission.

Why hadn't he told her about it? What if it was dangerous? She bounced these off Damon who shrugged before giving up, telling her that he was merely retrieving something that belonged to the family, so it would be a piece of cake. He also added that Stefan was probably taking his sweet time because he was hurting so he wanted to deal for a bit then come home. If it weren't for that Stefan _Should_ have been back after a few days at best.

This little piece of info didn't help Bonnie feel any better.

Klaus has been quiet too, according to Rebecca, he's cooped himself somewhere in the house and she's starting to worry because its been a while since he's fed and even though he wont die, he'll only make things worse by making his emotional torture turn physical when his body starts to desecrate without proper nourishment.

Becks, Bonnies Nickname for her- Also told her not to lose faith because he's been in his mini dungeon he's created for himself and its clear he still thinks about Bonnie all the time and he misses her.

**"he's starting to crack, I can feel it. He will be yours again soon bonnie"**

Rebecca's words played over and over in her head whenever she thought about Klaus.

Bonnie's science teacher walked in at that moment and asked the class to go to the class next door and sit at a prepared table with their partner, ready to do an experiment.

Bonnie inwardly groaned. **Stefan** was her partner and as of late he hasn't exactly been in was too bad though, he had really helped her, motivated her to actually do work and with some of his tutoring her marks improved too.

Picking a table at the back, Bonnie sat quietly and stared out the missed him and she wanted to say so much, if only he'd freaking come back so she could have the chance to-

As if the universe heard her, Mr Duncan's loud voice suddenly registered in her head.

"Look who's decided to join us class."

Bonnies eyes were focussed on her page, it was too good to be true, it couldn't be-

"Mr **Salvatore**. I hope your family trip was worth it just before examinations….."

Mr Duncans words were drowned out as Bonnie locked eyes with Stefan. He held her gaze for a moment before closing his eyes, breathing deeply and coming over to her.

Bonnie broke out of her trance and flashed him a beaming smile, which he responded to by looking at the floor. Getting up to hug him she stopped abrubtly when she heard his voice.

"Sit." His voice was so stern that she plopped back down in her chair.

"Stefan I-" Bonnie reached out to touch him.

"Don't."

Clapping his hands, Mr duncan Tried to get the attention of the class. "alright everyone, for the practical component you may chose to work on you own or with your partners your the matirials are at your workstations, instructions on your desk, you have one hour."

With a weak smile, Bonnie looked to Stefan.

"Okay so I think we should do question 1 first because-"

"Its better if we work on our own" Stefan said not even looking at her, but rather while scribbling something on his paper."

"okay"Bonnie whispered.

She was on the verge of tears. Stefan was MIA for weeks and he comes home and won't even speak to, let alone look at her?

When the lesson was over, Bonnie packed her things quickly and snuck into the parking lot, undetected- or so she thought.

"Where are you going?"

Bonnie cringed and turned around. "Rebecca"

Rebecca walked over to her taking her hand and speeding them off to the grill.

Pushing her blonde hair back and reapplying her lipstick she said "I should have known you weren't dealing with all of was clear when Stefan walked past that I had to check on you"

"No you didn't. I'm fine"

"You're a terrible liar B."

Bonnie put her head on the table. "Stefan wont even talk to me and he's walking around like some Zombie"

"You did shatter his heart and break it into a million do you expect? For him to run into your arms?"

"he didn't tell me he was leaving, Stefan always tells me-"

"Correction. He _used_ to always tell you. B, Stefan isn't seeing you anymore. You don't have the right anymore, You aren't together."

The realization hit her like a ton of was right, She expected him to jump up and squeeze her tight and rub soothing cricles on her back. To be able to lay her head on his shoulder and tell him everything and anything. She still Felt like she had this connection with him no one was allowed to touch. She had still _felt _that Stefan was hers.

But he wasn't anymore because she chose Klaus.

The radio of the grill was playing softly in the background and Bonnie listened to the lyrics. "How ironic", she thought.

**"Some things you can't go back to, some things need left alone. Don't mess with a memories of a life passed on. Oh the tumbling reservations at the heart of my mistakes. Oh some things you can't go back to cause you let them slip away…."**

**-Rosi Golan , cant go back**

* * *

**A/N: I chopped and changed so much from this chp that i'm still not 100% chuffed with it but...its been a while since i updated so here u go. R&R ;)**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: hey all, sorry for the long wait for an update. Just a reminder this story does not follow the series although I may have borrowed an idea or two from the latest if You havent seen episode S04 EP9 turn away now! All rights belong to the CW and L. J. Smith The vampire diaries is not mine cos if it was, shit would go down a whole lot differently, enjoy.**

**Because its been forever, here'a a recap:**

**_Previously:_**

_Bonnie put her head on the table. "Stefan wont even talk to me and he's walking around like some Zombie"_

_"You did shatter his heart and break it into a million do you expect? For him to run into your arms?"_

_"he didn't tell me he was leaving, Stefan always tells me-"_

_"Correction. He used to always tell you. B, Stefan isn't seeing you anymore. You don't have the right anymore, You aren't together."_

_The realization hit her like a ton of bricks. She expected him to jump up and squeeze her tight and rub soothing cricles on her back. To be able to lay her head on his shoulder and tell him everything and anything. She still Felt like she had this connection with him no one was allowed to touch. She had still felt that Stefan was hers._

_But he wasn't anymore because she chose Klaus._

_The volume for the radio was increased and Bonnie listened to the lyrics. "How ironic", she thought_**_._**

**_"Some things you can't go back to, some things need left alone. Don't mess with a memories of a life passed on. Oh the tumbling reservations at the heart of my mistakes. Oh some things you can't go back to cause you let them slip away…."_**

**_-Rosi Golan , cant go back_**

* * *

Sitting at the Grill, Bonnie slurped her milkshake and stared into nothingness as her doe eyed friend was talking about something she really couldn't be bothered to listen to right now.

"… Matt and I are going to go to that new mountain retreat just out of town….so excited….Bonnie, are you listening to me?"

**_Heck no._**

Sighing. Bonnie looked back to her friend with a warm smile

"Yes Lena, I heard that place is awesome. I'm sure you'll have a lot of fun."

Bonnie stopped mid-sentence as she saw Damon strolling into the Grill before taking his usual seat. Just then Matt came by their table.

"Hey babe, Bonnie. I'm done my shift so whenever you ready we can go."

Elena looked at Bonnie sheepishly silently asking for her permission.

"I got some things to do, you two go enjoy yourselves"

Elena got up and excitedly hugged her friend.

"Lena, .can' .vampire strength..." she managed to choke out.

Blushing, Elena let up on her grip a little.

"Sorry Bon, forget sometimes, you know?"

"Yeah…. Have fun you too"

Matt hugged Bonnie before he and Elena went out to his truck.

Bonnie slid over to Damon on the empty seat beside him.

Without looking at her Damon lifted his glass before saying-

"That must be getting old by now."

"What?" Bonnie asked as she ordered a drink of her own and faced him.

"Brunette Barbie and ken"

Bonnie laughed.

"Funny how you say that now when, not too long ago you were wishing to fill the latter position yourself"

"I've since opened my eyes, witchy"

Bonnie smiled. She really came here to ask about Stefan, but she didn't want to seem like that was the only reason she wanted to talk to Damon. When she was with Stefan they'd become really close and she saw what a nice guy he could be when he wanted to and maybe it wasn't so bad being in the company of one of the hottest guys she'd ever seen in her entire life and flirting with him, having him flirt back…that was nice. Not to mention those beautiful eyes of his or that body! Hot damn! Any woman would drool at the sight and drool they have, I mean imagining that sexy body on top of-

**WOAH NELLY! What the hell? My mind is definitely in the gutter. Besides I already have one Salvatore on the list and we all so how well that turned out. I definitely am not going to be the new Katherine with _Both _Salvatore's_ and _a Michelson.**

Damon starred at Bonnie, she had become quiet all of a sudden but he did see her checking him out just a little bit. Damon wouldn't lie, Bonnie was one hot witch but there were multiple reasons his mind would allow himself to think with his lower brain around her for the following reasons:

1, Klaus would beat the fuck out of him.

2, Stefan, although in denial/depression whatever the saga was today, would also beat the fuck out of him.

3, Did he mention, Klaus would . . …Possibly stake.

And 4: probably the most surprising and only_ real_reason he backed off Because I mean he was Damon fucking Salvatore, impulsive as ever, Do first think later kind of guy. The real reason though was because Bonnie was one of Damon's True friends.

Sure he'd been friends with Elena but she had tried to make him another Stefan and "a better person" she never fully accepted him for the prick he wanted people to believe he was. Stefan, ever hopeful Stefan was always there for him despite their differences and Alaric was his Bosom buddy. With Bonnie, Damon legit didn't want to screw this up in any way or form. He was actually _content_ with their nonsexual relationship and if he were honest, if there was one Salvatore she should be destined for it would be his annoying little vegetarian of a brother.

Deciding to end his short brooding of life-

**Looks like I'm spending _too_ much time with Stefan, I'm adopting his habits.**

"You know Bon bon, I'm basically your brother in law so I'm pretty sure those naughty things you're thinking about me aren't socially accepted by society"

Bonnie Blushed deeply and looked down at the glass in her hands.

Damon wanted to hold her she was so adorable. Still he kept at it and leaned in to whisper in her ear.

"But you know I don't play by the rules." He tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear continuing-

"I could do you so hard you won't be able to walk straight for days"

Bonnie let out a soft breath/moan. She couldn't help it but her mind was in the gutter and he wasn't helping at this moment. Before she got the chance to retort with a witty reply someone behind her tapped her on the shoulder.

"Miss Benet?"

"Professor Shane! What are you doing here?" Bonnie got up Hugging the man.

Damon scoffed sizing him up to be nothing of a threat, at least physically anyway-still didn't like the guy in front of him that he didn't know.

Shane must have noticed Damon's unfriendly glare as he directed to him-

"I apologize if I'm interrupting but I'm sure you wouldn't mind if I steal Bonnie away for a bit"

Shane said turning his attention back to Bonnie.

"I mind. So thanks for coming **_shaggy _**but we were in the middle of something here."

"Damon." Bonnie said warningly. She could tell Damon was going all protector mode here and it wasn't necessary. Looking up at Shane she told him she'd come to his table in a bit.

"I don't like him"

"I noticed. Look you know I really love spending time with you and we've even become friends and-"

Damon sighed. "This is about Stefan."

Bonnie furrowed her brows.

"How did you know I was going to ask about Stefan?"

"When every woman you've ever cared about always chooses your brother over you, you kind of figure out the speech"

"Damon you know that you and I are only-"

"Friends, I know. I like that about our relationship Bonnie, I like that I can call you my friend I'm not trying to change that don't worry. What do you want to know?"

"How is he…doing?"

"Brooding. Annoying the shit outta me…"

"Do you think he still…cares about me?"

Damon was silent awhile. Stefan was clearly not over Bonnie and it seemed she wasn't quite letting him go either. 3 weeks ago Damon would have been fine with all of that, heck he _was_ but after Klaus found out and didn't kill Stefan, he knew he had to keep his brother away from her, for his own and Bonnie's good. Still, after the initial hurt and anger, something happened and Stefan was making excuses for her like, "she was only protecting me so she still loves me". Damon allowed him to baste in his flurry of emotions but now he was worried Stefan might do something stupid like try get back together with bonnie and the more time Damon spent with her and the little glances she'd give upstairs when she'd visit to him at the boarding house and the way she lit up after Stefan would breeze past, The more he thought she might just do it.

"You still love Stefan, don't you?"

"Damon answer the question"

"No, not until you're straight with me Bennett"

"It's none of your business"

"Um, it does when it involves my witch, My Brother and a hybrid that could kill us all."

"I'm not **_your_** witch"

"Daminit Bonnie!" Damon put his hands on her shoulders.

"I….I can't help it Damon"

"You have got to be fucking kidding me"

* * *

"I don't know what to do Caroline! I still…..it's like I'm still….I mean I still am…"

Tyler chose that moment to come into the room.

"What's up?"

"Stefan is still in love with Bonnie"

"Caroline!"

"What? It's true. So stop being a dick all the time and talk to her."

"I can't, Klaus-"

Tyler cut in "won't be a problem, soon"

Stefan looked at him expectantly.

"I'm taking care of it, I got this friend, Hailey and she's got a witch and…..look just don't worry man. Bonnie and you can run off into the sunset once this is all over. Just don't tell anyone"

"Ok, but-"

Caroline Interrupted. "The Less you know the better Stefan"

Tyler looked at his watch. It was time to meet Hailey at the Grill. Kissing Caroline on the cheek and waving bye to Stefan he made his way out.

He found her sitting near the pool table and sat opposite her, giving him a good view of the hybrid they were having trouble with.

Hailey glanced at them. "They're going to get us both killed and were just sitting here..."

"Kim's right, the point of breaking the sire bond is to be free, they don't have to listen to me-"

"Yes they do ty, you can make them! Hybrids are wolves first. Wolves run in packs and every pack needs an alpha or they end up challenging each other for dominance. Kim is challenging you; you need to put her in her place."

Tyler, deciding she was right, walked up to the couple, interrupting Adrian's turn on the pool table. Little miss prissy thought she was in charge but he made sure to show her where she stands and the two hybrids left.

Tyler was grateful for Bonnie dating Klaus and together with Caroline played the supportive friends rooting for their relationship, Helping her think of cute little dates she could take him on while Tyler worked with Hailey and the Hybrids to break their sire bonds.

* * *

Bonnie walked up to her front door when she stopped to dig in her bag for her keys , and felt a gust of wind, coupled with a familiar cologne. Her heart swelled upon recognizing who it belonged to and she turned around.

Klaus gave a cocky smile and kissed her lightly on the lips.

"Someone's happy to see me, your hearts beating a mile a minute love."

"I missed you."

"And I you, love. Graduation cannot come soon enough, then you are all mine _for ever._"

Klaus whispered "for ever" giving bonnie shivers before opening the door and stepping aside so she could go in first. Taking her bag for her he placed it by the coat rack and laced his fingers with hers.

The topic of turning her was a loaded one that she didn't want to get into at the moment so she just enjoyed being with Klaus. After her heart to heart with Damon she just needed to be with Klaus and clear her head.

"Wait, shouldn't you be at the winter wonderland Charity event?"

"…I was hoping you might, come with me?"

"I would love to but I'm seeing Shane quickly and stopping by at Elena's. She wants to fill me in on her trip with matt and just general girl talk which we haven't really had"

Sighing Klaus nodded his head. He really wanted to have Bonnie by his side but it didn't matter, she would be home when he got back.

"Very well then, enjoy your 'girl talk' I have appearance to make" Kissing her forehead he sped out.

* * *

Searching around the winter event Tyler just got off the phone, spotting Hailey.

"What are you doing here? You're supposed to be taking the witch to the cellar"

"There is no which Tyler"

"What?"

"I made it up…"

_Confused as to why he was on some wild goose chase with his Hybrid Adrian, Klaus compelled it out of him. Irate upon learning the plot, he compelled him to lead him to the location where the other traitors were ripping out Adrian's heart upon arrival._

"I never intended for you to put Klaus down, I needed him for the sacrifice."

"The what?"

"There needed to be twelve for the sacrifice Tyler..."

"Twelve what? Hailey what did you do?"

"I'm sorry, if you run now you might make it out alive"

Confused, bewildered and just a mixture of emotions, Tyler walked away from her processing her words.

_Meanwhile back with Klaus on the Lockwood property, having ripped out and or slashed the hearts of his traitorous sired beasts. There was only one who stupidly ran into the cellar. Really she must have had no brain going in there was only one way in and even if there wasn't Klaus was more than able to hunt her down. _

_"Where is Tyler Lockwood?"_

_She only continued to shed tears and cower on the bars of the cellar and Klaus really had no patience left at this point. Lifting up his sword, he pointed it to her neck._

_"You'd do well to answer me love"_

_Still nothing._

_Advancing forward he pinned her neck with the sword, anger and annoyance evident in his voice._

_"Where is he?"_

_Finally he got an answer._

_"I don't know"_

_Having reached the point of no return, Klaus simply replied with-_

_"Wrong answer"_

_ And in one swift movement cut off her head, adding new stains of blood to his already covered face and torso._

Caroline, having had a mini stress attack not being able to reach Tyler sat down on the chair adjacent to Stefan in the Salvatore boarding house.

"Is this you in crisis mode? Cos it's a lot more stealth than mine"

"You know I thought I'd be, happier watching Klaus get led away to the slaughter. But for some reason I can't help but feel kind of….guilty"

"Yeah, you and me both. All day I've been trying to remind myself of all the horrible things he's done."

"see that's the thing, we've all done horrible things and I'm sitting here trying to figure out what makes us, any better than him and I think it's just that we have family we can trust.

"Yeah, you're right Stefan"

Hearing the 'doorbell' which was almost never used, Caroline looked to Stefan who was now standing up.

"I'll….get it"

"You were expecting someone?"

"No" She heard him yell.

He didn't need to open the door to know who it was but he did for his sanity's sake.

"Bonnie."

She gave a small Smile "Hey, can I come in?"

* * *

Quite tipsy, still with a glass in hand, Mayor Lockwood made a call to her son.

"Tyler, Honey, and Your supposed to be my sober cab…I think I drank half the party"

Ending the call, she sat down at a fountain. Shrugging off her shawl and putting her glass down she let out a deep breath she didn't know she was holding. The day had gone perfect, event was a success, she had fun, and she still had a son to go home to at the end of the day who by now was a hero to many.

"Good evening carol."

Startled at first, then scared and now very quickly sobered up when Klaus came into view very bloodied and with a bottle of champagne in hand.

"You looking for Tyler? I'd like to know a word with him myself"

"Klaus please, don't hurt him. He's my son. He's all I have"

"And you're all he has. There's a beautiful symmetry to that, don't you think."

She gave him a puzzled look and before she could utter a word of response she found her head in the fountain water as she struggled to get free, but to no avail. Klaus held on until her struggles stopped and she was still. Walking away quite content.

* * *

Caroline beamed up at her friend, giving her a warm hug.

Turning to Stefan, she gave him a wink after saying she would give them some alone time.

"What was that about?"

Stefan gave her a confused look.

"Caroline."

Smirking, he chuckled softly. Caroline probably thought he was going to get lucky now that Klaus was no longer a threat.

"I missed that."

"Huh?"

"Your smile, your laugh**…you**" She added quietly in her head.

Stefan felt so happy in that moment; it was like when they first started going out said she missed him! He still felt hed needed to explain/ make some semblance of an apology for his behavior lately.

"I'm sorry for the way I've been acting Bon, Bonnie. I just , it was so hard seeing him rub it in my face that you two were together and I needed to push you away cos I-"

**_Still love and adore you._** He wanted to say but stopped.

"What?" Bonnie thought she heard Stefan say she still loved her! but he had a pained look on his face.

**_That's so adorable and heart-breaking at the same time, I'm so sorry Stefan._**

It sounded like Bonnie was close, quite loud but not really.

"It's okay Bonnie, I forgive you"

"What withy woo is this cos you two aren't making sense"

"Damon, I didn't hear you get home." Stefan said turning to face his brother.

"If you two took a moment to stop eye fucking, you'd realise a lot of things like the fact that you're not supposed to even be talking cos Klaus would slaughter you, or the way you two space out when the other one is in the vicinity or how about now the fact that you're not even speaking in full sentences but still holding a conversation like-"

Damon sped out to the library mid-sentence, Causing Bonnie and Stefan to follow.

"I can't believe I didn't figure this out till now!" Damon said now reading over a page in a book he'd found.

"Figure what out?" Stefan asked walking forward.

"See for yourself brother"

Stefan took the book in his hands, glancing to the page Damon was referring.

Bonnie, deciding being left out was not cool stood in the middle of both with a view of the page as well.

"Oh my Go-"

* * *

**A/N: if you didnt pick it up already, I love Damon, Klaus and Stefan. And in this last episode a part of me felt for all of them. Just one of those i wish i could hug you moments. Anyway this is not a Bamon Story, checkout my other one if you wanna see some of that action. As for this though, i'm not ready to let go of Stefan quite yet...i dont know what it is i just need to get this out of my system lol review though so i can get an idea of what you guys think and the next chap sould be out before the end of this week :) Happy Holidays all**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Thanks for all those who gave feedback and reviewed/faved :)**

**Oh ya, bolded italics in the middle of a convo are inner thoughts. FYI **

**Previously:**

_Damon sped out to the library mid-sentence, Causing Bonnie and Stefan to follow._

_"I can't believe I didn't figure this out till now!" Damon said now reading over a page in a book he'd found._

_"Figure what out?" Stefan asked walking forward._

_"See for yourself brother"_

_Stefan took the book in his hands, glancing to the page Damon was referring._

_Bonnie, deciding being left out was not cool stood in the middle of both with a view of the page as well._

_"Oh my Go-"_

* * *

Bonnie stared at the page in awe. Reading it over and over.

"Amicitae super sanguinem."

**_Bond over blood_**

By this time she had realized Damon had the book and was reading the contents on the page since both Bonnie and Stefan seemed to have trouble processing what this meant.

"….Accepting Vampire blood on more than three occasions said individual is susceptible to become under the influence of the aforementioned vampire….bla bla bla Vampire and individual find it difficult to be separate from one another bla bla bla bond is extremely difficult to break and will have many lasting effects on bonded individual."

Stefan looked to Damon. "What kind of lasting effects? Does it hurt her?"

"It doesn't say…This explanation is kinda vague you know, its one of the things I got from this witch I dallied with back in the day."

Bonnie spoke up. "So what else does it say? "

Damon closed the book. "I'm afraid that's it little bird"

Stefan ran a hand through his hair letting out a deep breath. This isn't how he was expecting the day to go down. Atleast Klaus was 'dead' so that was one problem off the list, with him gone he and bonnie could be together,finally. Speaking of, Stefan didn't know if he should tell Bonnie himself or let her come back to tell him. He felt he should kill two birds with one stone as Damon didn't know anything either. Although he was hesitant because Bonnie did care for Klaus (as much as he hated to admit) and he knew she would be upset. Perhaps it was best to pull a Damon and rip the proverbial bandage off now and get it over and done with so they could focus on rekindling their love.

Bonnie checked her watch. She would have to get going if she was going to still stop by Elena's before heading home to Klaus like she was supposed to but she just needed to see Stefan and somehow unconsciously drove herself to the boardinghouse. Looking back she figured that was the bond calling her to be with him.

**_Damnit! Didn't this bond know she was taken? _**

"Bonnie-"

"Stefan I gotta go, I was supposed to be at Elena's and this detour is gonna cost if i'm gone too long and Klaus decides to come fetch me."

"But-"

Placing a chaste kiss on his cheek and Hugging Damon she made her way out swiftly to her car, it was so hard to walk away from him after having been 'denied him' for so long but she willed her legs to move and managed to get in her car and drive away, not without looking back longingly however and uttering one word-

**_Stefan._**

Standing in the foyer, Damon had closed the front door and turned back to his brother who was smiling ridiculously.

"What are you so giddy about brother?"

"Bonnie and me are bonded, Shes mine forever"

Damon scoffed. "not if Klaus has anything to say about it"

"that's the thing I wanted to tell Bonnie, Tyler and some werewolf chick managed to break the sire bonds on Klaus' remaining hybrids and they hatched up some plan to restrain him forever, tonight"

"That explains why you've been dodgy lately… and come to think of it I haven't been bothered by the mutt in a while…Why are you just telling me this now Stefan?!"

**_Stefan._**

It was bonnies voice, He felt her sadness and longing for him it was like she was close but far, not quite whispering but speaking soflty.

"Earth to Stefan!"

Damon was in front of him.

"Sorry, I think one of the 'lasting effects' is that we can hear each other's thoughts… not all the time, I'm not quite sure how it works but when we are completely open to each other, when we desperately want to tell the other something maybe…"

Damon did his eyebrow thing and walked over to the bar pouring himself a glass of bourbon.

"You better hope the mutt didn't screw up or Klaus will have your head baby bro"

* * *

Caroline decided to go to the mayors house leaving Stefan and Bonnie to "make up" for as long as they wanted uninterrupted. Besides she had her own plans for Tyler who by now no doubt had done away with Klaus meaning that a round or five, of victory sex was in order.

Finding the house empty, she tried Tyler again which just went to Voicemail. Thinking his phone died or something she reluctantly called the mayor, who was probably drunk as a skunk at this point being nursed back to health by Tyler, which was why he didn't pick up his own phone she reasoned.

No answer.

"That's weird…"

Pondering what to do next, she paced around the foyer when she remembered that bitch werewolf freak snapped her neck and dumped her in a bathroom stall for any random to find.[1]

Even _she_ wasn't here which made caroline think that this crazy shit must still be going down if everyone is unreachable.

Stepping outside she tried to think of where this "ceremony" would take place as Tyler neglected to mention that one very important detail. Especially when he was giving up his body to trap Klaus and knew Caroline wouldn't approve. When she brightsparkingly came up with the idea of using Rebecca's body instead, they were just so happy to have found a way out that the location of the event still never came up. Now it was vitally important that she-

**_blood_**

There was a smell of Blood. A lot, as in multiple scents mixed in, as in more than one person. Thakfully none of which she recognised straight away so she figured it probably wasn't anyone she knew.

Following the scent slowly, the stronger it got the more she smelled something else in the air, almost like a wet dog but quite vaguely so with something else like…The Hybrids!

Caroline went on alert and used her vampire speed landing up in the clearing just before the lockwood cellar,horrified at the scene before her.

Terrified, she did quick inventory of the bodies carefully noticing that Tyler and the were-bitch were absent.

She smelled him though, he had worn the Hugo Boss perfume she'd bought him a while back, his general scent absent meaning that it could just be coincidence that one of these guys wore the same perfume but intuition told her that he had been there.

There was no point in trying to guess who had done this or look for survivors as most bodies were ruined beyond recognition.

She really needed to find Tyler.

* * *

Elena was so happy to be back from her little trip with matt and couldn't wait to tell Bonnie about it. She wanted Caroline to come too but she had said she'd probably be busy with Tyler- nothing new there, they'd been secretive and weird for the past few weeks. Elena figured it was that 'friend' of his that was interfering/causing problems but would let Caroline tell her on her own when she was ready.

The Vampire thing had been going well and she was able to pretty much live the same as before. There were still a few adjustments she was having trouble with but Matt was the best helping her get through it and of course Bonnie and Jeremy were great pillars of strength as well.

Speaking of Bonnie, Elena had been expecting her a while ago and she was still a no show. Elena decided she would allow Bonnie a bit more time and hopped into the shower, hoping that when she was done, she'd finally have arrived.

Shortly after Elena hopped into the shower, Bonnie was at the the doorbell she patiently waited, expecting to be greeted by her doe eyed friend instead of her old flame-

"Jeremy!"

She gave him a warm smile to which he returned, a little too happily she felt but shrugged off.

Hugging him he moved for her to come inside.

"elena's in the shower…"

"oh"

**AKWARD**

They hadn't really spoken since the whole Anna ordeal and then Klaus but really Bonnie didn't need to have the conversation she knew would one day come, today. Like Klaus was going to flip his shit when he found out she was bonded to Stefan (and missing him at this very moment, freaking perfect!).

**_Oh look, 3 missed calls from Caroline like I just need a beat world! L'eggo jermemy,i've seen this talk coming for a long time.._**

"look bonnie…."

Jeremy took her hand and led her to the couch, motioning for her to take a seat next to him ,which she did.

"I'm sorry."

"jer-"

"I'm sorry for cheating on you,it was the biggest mistake of my life, one that I've regretted because I lost someone so dear to me. I'm sorry for freaking out when I found out about you and Klaus, its just that I was so jealous that he had you and I didn't. I don't know if we'll ever be together again"

**_We won't ._**Bonnie answered inwardly.

"-but I,still care about you and I want you to know that….i, never stopped."

**_Your actions beg to differ_**

Sighing Bonnie looked at Jeremy, unsure of what to say but not wanting to crush his soul.

"Thank you Jer."

**_Well that's better than nothing_**

"Bonnie!" Her doe eyed friend called rushing down the stairs at an inhuman pace to embrace her, hair still wet from the shower.

**_Thank God for Elena_**

* * *

Bonnie was glad she went to Elena's after all, she really needed an hour of normalcy and just catching up with the girl she had come to love as a sister.

Bonnie didn't want the carefree talk to end, but it seemed Elena noticed that bonnie was…brooding and pestered her to tell her until Bonnie told her the fuckery that was her life right now, being Bonded to Stefan and yet still dating Klaus. Jeremy was one thing off the list as she knew she wasn't going to get back together with him but Bonnie could be the nice girl she was and attempt to be friends again.

Bonnie also remembered Caroline's missed calls and tried to return them but she wouldn't pick up.

Elena offered to do whatever she could to help, which Bonnie was grateful for but really what could Elena do? _Bonnie_ was Bonded to Stefan_, Bonnie_ was dating Klaus, _Bonnie_ was dealing with this and _Bonnie_ was pretty much freaking out.

Deciding to stall the inevitable even longer, She offered to stay and watch Cabin in the woods which would be showing on the movie channel in 5 mins.

At the end of the Movie Elena asked if Bonnie wanted to sleepover since the movie was a tad bit scary and she knew that Bonnie didn't want to face Klaus.

Bonnie considered it, really almost did but then felt that she had ignored Klaus enough today, First in not accompanying him to the Charity event and now, chilling at Elena's forever.

If it were not for the Bond, bonnie would have stayed over at the Gilberts hands down but the guilt she felt was getting to her and her imagination ran wild with the things he would do to her if he found out from someone other than her.

Eventually Bonnie managed to drive to the Michelson mansion and face the music.

**11:48pm**

The clock in her car blared brightly through the darkness as bonnie killed the engine.

She was aiming to be back by 10, latest, after all she did leave around 6 and was _Only_ supposed to meet up with Elena but the detour at the Salvatore's …

Sighing she felt it again, Stefan.

Every so often she felt waves of emotions different to her own. Before she knew about the bond she thought it was her subconscious torturing her or that it was some witchy thing brewing but now she knew, these were stefans feelings- atleast ones directed to her.

_Bonnie?_

Opening up to him she responded.

_I just got home and I'm about to face Klaus…_

_I'll come over-_

_No Stefan, Bond or not I can't let him hurt you. You dare try come near here I will put a barrier up._

After a long silence she had just locked the front door now, before she heard him again.

_I'll leave you to it then._

"Klaus?" she called softly.

No reply.

Breezing through all his usual places downstairs, she deduced he was upstairs already.

Entering their room Bonnie saw him, back faced to her as he stared out the window and drank from a bottle of champagne. Finishing it he added it to the 8 bottles littered at his feet.

Bonnie wondered if he somehow found out about her and Stefan already. She was worried because Klaus never did this, was never this quiet, never indulged in alcohol like this.

"Had fun with the doppelganger, did you?"

His voice was low, his clothes messy and he still wasn't facing her.

Walking close to him she saw the blood.

" What happened to you!? Who did this?"

Klaus continued to stare outside, at the moon.

"they're all gone…" He said in a whisper.

"what? I don't understand"

Bonnie took his face in her hands forcing him to look at her.

"Nick?"

"My….The hybrids….they were all un-sired…tried to get rid of me…."

Bonnie dropped her hands. This must have been what Tyler was up to.

"No matter what I do….I'm always alone in the end…"

Bonnie felt broken seeing him this way, it was killing her inside and the news she had to tell him would be the straw that broke the horses back.

"I did everything…to be a good son. It never changed anything so I stopped caring. I tried to be a good brother…but…I saved those ingrates…and this is the thanks I get? I just didn't ….i can't be alone. I don't want…"

A lone tear fell down his cheek.

"You don't have to be alone, I'm right here….I'm not going anywhere"

Bonnie embraced him and he held on to her tightly. Whispering in her ear

"I love you."

Bonnie shed her own tears, Knowing this may be the last time he said those words to her.

**A/N:**

**April doesn't exist here therefore she didn't find Caroline in the bathrooms or see Klaus kill Kim and complicate my story**


	11. Chapter 11

**_Previously:_**

**_"My….The hybrids….they were all un-sired…tried to get rid of me…."_**

**_Bonnie dropped her hands. This must have been what Tyler was up to._**

**_"No matter what I do….I'm always alone in the end…"_**

**_Bonnie felt broken seeing him this way, it was killing her inside and the news she had to tell him would be the straw that broke the horses back._**

**_"I did everything…to be a good son. It never changed anything so I stopped caring. I tried to be a good brother…but…I saved those ingrates…and this is the thanks I get? I just didn't ….i cant be alone. I don't want…"_**

**_A lone tear fell down his cheek._**

**_"Are you, leaving me too?"_**

**_"Never"_**

**_Bonnie embraced him and he held on to her in her ear_**

**_"I love you."_**

**_Bonnie shed her own tears, Knowing this may be the last time he said those words to her._**

* * *

Feeling the sun peek through the curtains, bonnie turned away into a hard chest wanting to get a bit more sleep.

To her, more sleep meant less problems.

"C'mon love. The day is wasting. You really wanna sleep all day?"

Bonnie groaned. She didn't fall asleep till about 2am because she was busy consoling Klaus, then he offered to shower with her as she was now partially bloody too and the two just stood under the shower rays in comfortable silence. Next Klaus seemed to pretty much sleep like the dead with him spooning her but for the life of her she coudn't fall asleep. So many things were running through her mind.

Stefan who she really wanted to see, badly. Caroline who was not responding to her at all, very weird. Tyler who Bonnie prayed was not dead and the handsome Englishman behind her.

Klaus smiled.

**_Nothing matters as long as she's by my side._**

After his breakdown of 1000 years of pent up emotion he felt thoroughly drained. The shining ray of sunshine he's been missing all his life was right here. In the form of Bonnie Bennet. She was eternally his and him hers. He would protect her for all his undead life. That was another thing to discuss, turning her. He'd leave it for a later date though as things were fine between them and he knew that was a touchy subject. Still, knowing this bliss with her, he was too selfish to let her go and it would kill him if she was taken from him somehow.

Pushing those thoughts away he put a hand on her dainty waist playing with the edge of her underwear.

"Well, if we're going to stay in bed all day I know of a better way to pass the time than sleeping"

Bonnie felt a tingle through her spine.

Before she could respond she felt soft lips over hers.

"So hows the wife? I'm guessing she's not taking the Klaus thing so well" Damon leaned on the doorframe of Stefan's room.

"I don't exactly know, the bond is a bit more complicated than-"

**"One, two, one, two, three  
Oh, yeah, yeah,  
Oh, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah,  
Ooh!  
Oh, yeah, yeah,  
Oh, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah,  
Ooh!"**

"Bruno mars? Really brother?"

Stefan rolled his eyes checking caller ID, bummed that it wasn't bonnie before answering.

"Care-"

"It's "

"Tyler? I take it Klaus has been taken care of?"

Damon now tuned into the conversation.

"I didn't know she would screw me over…"

Damon, now pissed marched to the phone taking it from his brother.

"What the hell Mutt? We don't have time for Dr Phill. Did you Kill Klaus or what?"

"No…"

"WHAT?How the Hell did you screw this up?"

"we had a plan but, Hailey's been playing me… She only wanted them turned so someone would give her shit about her family I don't know…"

"trust you to be the most gullible motherfucker! I knew I should have been a part of this plan! None of you idiots get shit done without my help"Damon said shoving the phone back to stefan

Tyler sighed."look Damon I was only trying to give you guys a heads up, Everyone needs to stay away from him he….."

Stefan looked to his brother. Tyler was choking up! Maybe Damon had gone too far.

"It's me, Look Tyler, don't listen to Damon he-"

Caroline was the one to reply, " He killed her"

Both Damon and Stefan froze, before speaking over each other.

"Bonnie?!"

"Witchy?"

Caroline continued. "Mayor Lockwood… Bonnie slept over at Elena's thank God, imagine if she was at that maniacs place when he came home from a hybrid killing spree. I should call her and warn her too though…"

"She did go to klaus…she sent me a message yesterday when she arrived…she felt bad for ditching him…"

"What! Stefan? What if he hurt her! she could be lying somewhere…."

Stefan had dropped the phone, Damon hot on his trail to the Mikaelson mansion.

He saw her halfway in her car, reaching for something and sped to her before she turned around.

"Stefan! Geez you scared me!"

Without saying a word, Stefan embraced Bonnie tightly enjoying the scent of her berry scented shampoo.

"You had me worried there, judgy" Damon said also pulling her into his arms.

"Lets go"

"Wha- Stefan, Damon what's gotten into you two? Go where?"

Damon sighed. "Lockwood hatched a plan to kill Klaus, it failed, Klaus is pissed and very dangerous. We are here to save you stubborn ass"

Bonnie blinked a few times before she gave them a hug of her own.

Damon glanced sideways towards Stefan. "am I missing something here brother? She seems _too_ chipper about this"

Stefan wasn't complaining, he got to hold Bonnie again. The ache he had felt ever since she left last night had gone.

"Thank you, Damon, Stefan. This is the first time you two have risked your lives to save _me_. No doppelganers, not because I asked, but because you genuinly care. For the fisrt time ever, I've been put first."

"I'm sorry its taken so long for us to get here and I know this is all sentimental and shit but we need to go Bon, before the big bad wolf shows up" Damon said breaking away but not before placing a chaste kiss on her forehead.

"You don't have to worry about me, im-"

The front door opened revealing Klaus, who looked normal…Still Damon and Stefan stood protectivley in front of her not sure when he would snap.

"I knew this was too long to get a cellphone out the car. Come on love, you'll catch your death in this cold."

Bonnie let go of Stefan's hand and was about to walk forward when he said-

"Stay, Please"

"Stefan, not now"

"Then when? I won't let you go back to him."

Klaus chuckled. "Stefan, friend. It seems you've had a bout of amnesia, so let me refresh your memory, Bonnie left you for me. Sad but true mate"

Ignoring him Stefan turned back to Bonnie. Oppening up a mind link.

**_He doesn't know about the bond…_**

**_You didn't see him last night Stefan, he was a wreck_**

**_You were scared he would hurt you if you told him_**

**_No, i-_**

**_Don't lie, I can tell_**

**_What do you want me to do?_**

**_Tell him. Leave him. Come stay with me, where you belong._**

**_Stefan-_**

**_I love you._**

**_That's the bond talking_**

**_No its not, are you going to deny you have feelings for me?_**

**_i-_**

**_If you love me at all and if you love klaus the way you say you do, he needs to know._**

Damon Stared at his brother, They're at it again I see.

Bonnie looked over to Klaus.

"Babe, could you come over here please"

Stefan ignored the pang of jealousy that rang through him at that moment and stayed focused on Klaus.

**_What the hell is she doing?_**

Damon questioned stefan through their own link.

**_She's telling him about us._**

**_Out on the freaking lawn? Are you serious?_**

**_I suggested it…_**

**_Um, WHY?_**

**_If klaus goes ape you can escape with bonnie, it'll be easier to run if we're already out in the , no one else lives near here_**

**_Sneaky little brother_**

**_Learned from the best_**

"I have something to say"

"I guessed that already sweetheart. Out with it"

Klaus said agitated at the proximity of the Salvatore's to his lady.

"Well you know that I was with Stefan before…"

Klaus stared at her emotionless, not liking where this was going.

"well…somehow we got….bonded to eachother"

In the space of nothing Klaus had Stefan tackled to the ground but not before punching him square across the jaw.

"You really have been trying my patience Stefan"

"Klaus stop!" Bonnies protests fell on deaf ears as the hybrid continued.

"I will never let you or anyone else come between us Stefan."

Another punch, which Stefan was prepared for and dodged.

Digging his hand through Stefan's chest klaus squeezed Stefan heart.

Stefan looked at him defiantly "Kill me, Like you did the Mayor"

Bonnie flung klaus away from stefan, restraining him with her magic.

"tell me that's not true"

Klaus looked at stefan Silently cursing him. Daminit he had this all planned out on how he wanted to tell her his way, leave it to the Salvatores to ruin his plans.

Bonnie's hold grew tighter "Tell me!"

"Tyler arranged to have me killed-"

Bonnie was shedding tears now "You promised!"

"You promised that you'd never hurt my friends you promised!"

Bonnie's nose started to bleed from the sheer power she was using, it took a lot for her to her to restrain Klaus completely. Damon and Stefan were calling her name but she wouldn't let up.

"This morning when I asked you if anyone else, other than your hybrids died you told me no. YOU LIED TO ME"

Klaus could see that her body was rejecting and reacting to her magic that she hadnt practised in such a long time.

Bonnie, over and above the current bonds she was using to hold him in place, muttered something in latin.

Klaus saw a complicated circular tattoo like mark appear on his body. He'd seen this before, it was a magic ward witches used to keep certain supernatural creatures at bay. She was going to force him to stay away.

"don't do this love"

"don't call me that!"

"I was going to tell you"

"WHEN!?, You know what I can't-"

Damon watched on as it looked as if it were happening in slow motion. Klaus and Stefan were reeling from their injuries, or so it seemed and Damon caught her before she hit the ground.

"Bonnie!" Klaus and Stefan ran to her. The former Blocked by some invisible shield.

**_The magic ward_**

Klaus was stuck. There was nothing he could do now that she had passed out. He would have to wait until she'd calmed down and was ready to speak to him again.

Stefan bit into his wrist, but was stopped by his brother.

"Don't, You'll only make the bond stronger. I'll do it"

"c'mon Bonnie, Drink!Damnit witchy!"

Stefan glared at Klaus. "If you killed her, I will travel back in time and come back to kill you with the _trunk_ of the fucking oak tree"

**_A/N: lol I wrote this months ago and cant believe I forgot to upload it…sorry. Hope you liked it _**

**_song credit to Bruno Mars -Locked out of heaven._**


End file.
